One Last Dance
by PoetryWithPersonality
Summary: They say the four years you spend in high school are the best four of your life. For Ross Lynch they were. That was until he lost the thing he loved most. Now all he can do is be reminded by the hatred that was given to him Ellington Ratliff. His high school sweetheart. All he wants is one last dance before saying goodbye Love story based on the R5 song One Last Dance.
1. Just A Memory

**Ok so I know I uploaded a story yesterday but this is something I wanted to write as the louder songs have just been released and one of the songs on there (One Last Dance) really made me think about Rosslington so I had to write this! If you haven't heard it yet please listen to it before you read this because there will be lyrics here and there and it follows the story of the song. As there aren't that many lyrics some of them might be repeated so just go with it! **

**This story is mostly a flash back to when Ross and Ellington where in high school but all Flashbacks will be clearly marked with F-before and-E when it ends. The modern day story is set 3 years after high school making Ross and Ellington 21. They are the same age in this. This is completely AU so all of this is made up except from R5 duh!**

**At the moment its rated T but could move to M if it gets heavier! **

**P.s this is in Ross' POV at the moment but if it changes I will tell you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter One:** Just A Memory _

**_Teardrops in your hazel eyes _**

**_I can't believe I made you cry_**

High School seemed such a long time ago.

It's often said that the four years you spend in high school are the best four of your life. At least they were for me.

Nothing got better than going somewhere where you had plenty of friends, where you're the head of the basketball team and had that one special sweetheart. Of course my sweetheart was a little different from your traditional romantic movie sweetheart. Mine was a guy. As in a male with testosterone and facial hair just like me. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him. It felt like he was the only thing in this world that made me feel truly alive. With him I could do anything.

During Lunch times we would sneak out and hide under the bleachers having our own picnic whilst we watched the track team fail to clear the 5ft hurdle. I remember we had our first kiss under those bleachers. It felt like electricity. No one else mattered in that moment, all the lying about us being together just felt so far away. Our own world was created under those bleachers. The time he asked me to prom, or the first time I cheated on my maths test by copying his answers, but how could I forget the time he told me he loved me. Now that was something to remember. Back then all my life revolved around him.

Now? Oh. Like I said high school was a long time ago.

There was also something else to remember under those bleachers. The first time he said he hated me. However it wasn't the last. Our whole world just crumbled from that moment on, after graduation we never spoke for at least a year. You would of thought being in a band made that difficult but we managed. Yes there were times when we screamed at each other or disagreed before letting the other explain. But you wouldn't blame us right?

But I haven't been completely honest. It was all my fault. I was the reason we fell apart. This is something that will haunt me forever, that I threw away the thing I loved the most.

We eventually did start talking and agreed to be friends, it was hard for us to be apart from each other. No matter where our relationship stood. No matter how much I wanted him to be mine once again. No matter how much I loved him. Everyday I wish I could go back to the night of the prom and just get one more dance. One more dance before it was all over. One more dance before I lost him.

But that was something I had to accept. Ellington Lee Ratliff would never be mine again.

**F-**The sun had now fully risen by the time Ellington had arrived at my door on the first day of senior year. I felt the tickle of fear in my spine wanting to gain access. I let it in a little as it was normal to be nervous on a day like this.. Ellington on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill someone, or even multiple people.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when he walked into the hall which only I occupied. The rest of my siblings were still upstairs fighting over who would get the bathroom next. Of course I took the you snooze you lose rule literate.

"No" he grunted walking past me into the kitchen to grab a class of water from the fancy fridge we had just got installed. It was normal for him to do things like this, he was practically part of the family.

"Did your parents deprive you of breakfast again?" I laughed. This wasn't the first time he had arrived in a mood due to the lack of food in his system.

" Yeah they lay out a whole buffet and when I come back from getting dressed Mr and Mrs vacuum cleaner had already inhaled it all." He rambled on pausing a few times to take sips from the cold glass. My head rested upon the door frame as I continued to stare at him. The way his throat moved while he swallowed the water seem to be a turn on for me. As always his hair flopped perfectly in front of his eyes highlighting them that little bit more.

"I'm guessing you want some food?" I asked knowing he had come here early for a reason, he was never up before 8am.

"Mmm yes food sounds good" Ellington began rummaging through the fridge for any breakfast food he could get his hands on. "But" he continued placing the pack of pancakes onto the worktop and began walking over to me. He arrived with a smile wrapping his arms around me touching the small of my back slightly making me smile with pleasure. "You look hot in the morning" He smirked staring straight into my eyes, the light sparkled in his. Slowly his hand found its way upon the side of my face, his fingers softly rubbing my cheek.

"If by hot you mean a mess then yes" finally I replied now placing my hand on top of his warm flesh that was exposed on his waistline.

"By hot I mean ridiculously sexy" He continued pulling my head closer to his until our foreheads touched enough for us to feel each others skin but not enough for us to lose the eye contact we held.

"You always know how to make a guy feel special" My hand upon his waist now found its way up Ellington's bare back. The touch of flesh on flesh was what always made him melt.

"Let me show you just how special you are" he whispered. My eyes were now shut whilst my head began being pulled a little closer to his. A pair of soft lips attached themselves onto mine gently at first before getting comfortable and increasing the force at which they moved. My lips followed opening and closing slightly trying to keep this PG as possible. We didn't want anything frisky happening in the corridor like last time. I could feel his lips smiling as he continued to move them now playing with the toughs of hair that rested upon my collar at the back. This had to be one of my favourite kisses. The way our lips moved together and our bodies collided. They way he made me feel special. If only time could stand still in this moment forever.

"We have school" He muttered keeping his lips locked on mine with our eyes still shut. Well I think he had his still closed.

"One more minute" I breathed swinging my free arm around his neck pulling him into to deepen the kiss. "We really have to go Ross" Ellington moaned cupping my face and pulling my off his now wet lips.

"Fine" I sighed removing my hands from his neck and waist and picking up the brown satchel laying on the floor.

"C'mon the sooner we go the quicker we can come back here" Ellington said winking at the end of the sentence. I took his outstretched hand and clasped my fingers around his. Calling goodbye up to my parents we left the house and continued down the road still smiling at todays events.** -E**

My eyes opened abruptly and my head jerked a little bit against my microphone stand I was resting on. The scene before me was not what I wanted to see. My garage. It was Tuesday which meant it was band practice time.

"Ross" I heard my brother Riker call from my left. The tone of voice he used suggested that I had been out of it for a while. "Are you okay man? you have been staring at the wall for the past 10 minutes" he continued explaining to me how stupid I looked with my tongue hanging half way down my face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. For some reason which I couldn't actually explain my head turned towards the back of the room towards Ellington. Luckily he was looking down at his drum kit trying to figure out the a lose bolt or something. Something about that stare brought it all back for me. The flashback weren't anything but normal. Ever since we...stopped talking I would normally zone out about two or three times a week just thinking back to the times when my life was worth fighting for.

He didn't know I still had these flashbacks. I'm not entirely sure he cared.

Not after the way I treated him, not after the way I made him come to tears. Not after the way I hurt him.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a bit spacy." Rocky asked with his arm outstretched holding my guitar in front of him. I hadn't noticed him there as I was too busy regretting my actions- just like I had done everyday for the past 3 years.

"Yeah I've already said I'm fine. Now can we just continue playing?" I asked snatching my guitar off him and lacing the strap around my neck. Music has been the only thing keeping me going, its like it filled the space he left. Abruptly a loud rumble echoed from the back of the room as Ratliff laid in a heap on the floor covered by what was once his assembled drum set.

"Oh my" Rydel shrieked jumping at the noise which must have been louder for her being the closest.

"Ratliff" Rocky gasped un attaching himself from his guitar and placing it on the stand resting against the wall.

"Dude" giggled Riker finding the funny element of this situation a little to early.

There was something in me that took over. It was like the 18 year old me was back. Without being able to stop my feet I found myself crouching by his side throwing the equipment off of him. It was strange for the others seeing me help him after avoiding him for years. But maybe it was a relief?

"Are you ok?" I laughed trying to not make this as awkward as it could have been.

"I'm fine" He said. He actually accepted my hand. Well that was a little strange. But it felt good. It always felt good to have his skin on mine just like old times.

I managed to hoist him up out of the rest of the rubble and onto his feet. The room rapidly seemed to become hotter, more like the sun had just appeared in the room. If felt sticky as if you could raise your arm and grab the awkwardness out of the air.

"Thanks" Ellington gave me the cold shoulder tearing his hand away from mine quicker than the bullet that ripped through my heart. I knew he was mad at me but being disrespectful was a whole new story. Despite all of us trying to offer to help him he decided to reassemble his equipment on his own.

"Sometimes I wish we were back in high school and you two were still talking" Rydel muttered taking her place back by her keyboard.

Oh. She had no idea how much I wanted to be back at high school. I would do anything to undo those tears that he shed. Anything.

**_It_ s_eems so long_**

**_Since we went wrong_  
_  
But you're still on my mind_**

* * *

**_So that's it! I hope you like it and understand how if follows the theme of the song! Hopefully the flashbacks will become clearer as the story goes on because the flash backs are the ones that explains how they ended up where they are now! Anyway review if you want another chapter as I don't know if I should continue! See you soon! _**


	2. On The Road Again

**So you wanted a chapter two and here it is! Sorry if it is a bit hard to follow I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going. I know how I want it to end just don't know how to get there. Anyway this chapter is a little dramatic but I wanted to get the hurt across quite clearly. Any way enjoy and comment if you want it to continue! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: On The Road Again **

**_Never meant to break your heart_**

**Sometimes things just fall apart**

Today was the first day of tour.

0ur first tour.

Of course we had travelled around doing concerts here and there but this was our first full length city-to-city tour. This is something I had been looking forward to for a while. But was I really looking forward to spending 2 months in a confined rectangle with ten other people? No. Especially not Ellington. It wasn't the fact that he hated my guts but the way he hated them. He hardly ever spoke to me. If things could go back to how they were before we dated, that's all I'm asking for.

But like I said, he hardly speaks to me. How was I supposed to talk to him about our feelings.

There was too much to be done this morning giving me no time at all to prepare myself for the 2 months of silence. My white vest top and a pair of pink boxers were the only clothes on me at this point. It was 4am. You didn't expect me to be in a suit and tie did you? No one was around at this point other than the rest of the Lynch family and three Ratliff's. Ellington, his mom and his step dad. My dad would never say no to a few extra hands.

I never realised just how much equipment we had until squishing it into a box of a trunk was involved. In fact there looked like there was too much stuff. Almost as if the door would fly open when going around a small bend. No way I was putting my guitar in there. Rydel, with hair scrunched into a bun and wearing one of Riker's baggy shirts as a dress, tucked he keyboard into the trunk. It took her a few times for her to get it to stay in place after it slipped back onto the sidewalk.

"You going to help or just stand there?" She asked leaning against the box almost begging it wouldn't move again. You could tell clearly in her face how fed up she was.

"Do I have to help?" I moaned. It was too early for me to do anything that contributes to society. Including loading a tour bus.

"Yes." Rydel said sternly grabbing me off the lawn dragging me by the collar over to the trunk. The keyboard now laid on the sidewalk once again. "Give me a break" she grunted this time throwing the keyboard into the empty space she so desperately wanted to keep the box in place.

"Let me" I offered spotting the mistake she was making almost instantly. The space she was aiming for was clearly too small to fit a whole keyboard, luckily there was another one just to the left. I tried placing it on top of the sound equipment but the box was just a little heavy for me.

"Oh Ross you girl" Rydel giggled. It was almost like she loved watching me suffer.

"I'll help" Ellington suggested not really wanting a reply off me as he began pushing the case anyway.

"I can manage" I snapped now placing my other hand onto the case. We froze in our tracks a little. Our hands met on the top of the case. My right his left. I was on top...just like always. Normally he would pull back. This time he didn't. Ellington almost smiled. The corner of his mouth raised slightly. I think he noticed I was staring as he suddenly went back to being the victim Ellington everybody knew and didn't love. Most of the time.

"I guess you have got it" He sighed walking away with his head down. It was times like this I wished he would just give it a break.

"Why can't you two just get a long" Rydel moaned in a hushed tone, nevertheless Ellington could still hear her. That was the thing. No one else knew about me and Ellington. Not even my own family. We never used to show that we were together until we were alone. I think the only other person who knew was frank the janitor who caught us under the bleachers one night. Other than that we were quite good at keeping it a secret. His parents were away most of the time so whenever we...you know...fooled around we could stay at his with no one knowing. Even at prom we found a small corner where no one could see us dancing.

"Its complicated" was all I could reply to that. I never thought about telling them. Maybe I would one day.

"Guys we really need to go" Riker called us his head popping out of the tour bus door. With that look on his face we practically ran towards the bus not wanting to cross him at 4am.

Our new home for the next few months looked quite comfortable. It was small course but the three TV's and two X box's made up for that. My bunk was the top as I was the first one to shot gun. It looked like somebody else had as well as the top bunk opposite mine was occupied with bags and blankets.

"Hey who's are these?" I asked lifting my bag and my very comfy leopard print onsie onto the top bunk. Two pillows already were placed on the bunk complimented with a pink case of course. I always liked the top bunk one of the reasons being it had a little night light fitted to the ceiling. Not that I was afraid of the dark or anything.

"Oh they're mine" He answered. Suddenly the top bunk didn't seem to inviting anymore.

"Oh" I sighed. If these two months weren't bad enough I now had to spent them sleeping opposite the one person I was going to avoid the most.

"I thought you would enjoy it" He smiled. There was something in his smile that made me realise he liked putting me through this. He knew I still loved him and he wanted me to feel the pain he went through. But I was different from him. I fought back.

"Well you were wrong." Smirking I reached up to his bunk and wrapped his blanket, pillows and bag around my arms and shoulders before walking over to the door of the bus and looking at him one last time. "Have fun" I said throwing his stuff as far as I could out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. I actually surprised myself at how far the pillows and blanket flew across the street.

"What are you doing" Rydel shouted looking at the window blankets now floating down to the pavement.

"Dude not cool" said Rocky dragging out the u in dude.

"Ross" Riker snarled. They always loved to blame me for things I never started. I was always the one to be blamed.

"It's okay, I'll go pick them up" Ellington sweetly said walking down the stairs and stopping next to me. "Nice try Ross. But throwing my stuff off the tour bus is not going to compare to what you did. This won't faze me. Nothing does anymore." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his lips brushing my ear as he talked. I tried so hard not to get turned on by this.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in reply. I had lost count of how many times I had said that in the past 4 years.

"I know." He said. Short and sweet.

"Obviously you don't if you always insist in making me feel like crap every day." My voice rose just a little and deepened in pitch. This was really the first time we had spoken about what happened.

"You always say you're sorry but doing stuff like throwing my things off a bus doesn't really prove it." Ellington raised his voice a little as well. We were pretty sure everyone in the bus could here us now.

"You know I love you" I grunted lowering my voice towards the end.

"Prove it" He nodded walking off the bus and collecting his stuff that was sprawled across the grass and concrete.

Prove it. Prove it? What the hell did that mean?

I walked back up the stairs to see 8 pairs of eyes all resting on me. It felt like I had just killed someone. Almost.

"It's rude to eaves drop you know" I asked sarcastically taking the last empty space on the sofa like box in the corner.

"Why do you two hate eatchother so much?" Riker asked wanting me to actually give an answer. "You two were fine when we started this band and now we can't leave you in the same room or you will rip each other's heads off." He continued squinting his eyes at me.

"its complicated." I said again. Now wasn't the right time to tell them where it all went wrong.

**-F **Tears began forming in his hazel eyes. It was hard for him to keep it together. The flower I had brought him for his suit now lay on the floor. Trampled on. Torn in half. Tarred apart in every way possible. The light reflecting on his eyes made the tears more visible than I would have wanted.

"I'm sorry" I stuttered not being able to form any words correctly. Unlike him I saw strong. However, I was the one now in tears with hands trembling. I was all to blame for this happening. Despite it happening a few months back he only now found out. Found out what a terrible boyfriend I had been.

"Sorry?" He asked. "Sorry? How could you do this" Ellington rested along the back of the bleachers looking down at his feet scuttling on the floor. It was quite dark out here but there was just enough light to see he was quite upset. Even the way his hair fell in front of his face wasn't the same.

"I...It was a mistake. A huge mistake" My hands ruffled through my hair in frustration as I walked up to him slowly. Right now if I had the choice I would be over there in a shot hugging him tightly and kissing him as much as I could. But by the way he was crying I knew that wouldn't do anything. I needed to approach this as calmly as possible.

"Some mistake that was. I thought you loved me. I thought we were forever." He cried harder. I had reached him at this point but I resisted from getting to close. I would let him come to me when he was ready. I noticed him playing with a small golden band secured on his 4th finger. He was trying to remove it. Suddenly I wrapped my fingers tightly around it to stop him for removing it completely.

"I do love you. We are forever." I pushed the ring back onto down his finger not caring what he thought about it. I rested my head against his both of us breathing heavily. I held both of his hands intertwining his fingers with mine. Just like we had done moments before. I rubbed his hands with my fingers gently trying to relax him a little.

"If you love me you would have never have done it." He whispered repeating himself over and over again. Every time as worse as the first. I know I shouldn't have done it.

"Please." I breathed cupping his face with both my hands and pulling it up so are eyes met. Brushing away his hair from his face I saw the beauty in which I fell in love a little more. His face was soft and delicate. His lips calling my name. I gently ran my finger across them not wanting to alarm him. "I love you" I whispered closing the gap between us as our lips now gained contact. The tears flowed down my face just like his. His hand latched itself onto my neck and struggled to remove me from him. I wasn't going to give up that easily. He muffled under my lips words I could not understand.

"I feel like I want to die" He whispered pushing me away from him. I had caused him so much pain he didn't even want to live anymore.

"Please don't" I cried grabbing onto him tighter if that was possible. He was slipping through my fingers. I was losing him if I already hadn't. "Don't leave me" I cried pushing him up against the bleachers gripping onto his hands above his head. Our bodies were touching but not in the way I hoped.

" It's too late" Snarled Ellington. I could feel his nose bunch up as he looked at me in disgust. "I'm out" The next thing was kind of a blur. The force at which I was pushed on to the floor was quite excruciating. I could feel a little skin on my elbow being tarred off. Despite the pain rippling through my body I noticed him leaving and looped my arm around his leg.

"Don't leave me" I yelled. There was no way I was letting him walk away.

"Get Off me" He argued back shaking me off as hard as possible almost kicking me in the face while he tried. "Ross I'm serious"

"DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU" I screamed not really caring if anyone was listening right now.

"ROSS GET OFF ME" This only made me hang on tighter. My vision became slightly burred and the pain of my elbow became more and more paralyzing. "ROSS I...I..I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU." He screamed yanking his foot out from my grasp causing my head to slip back onto the floor.

He hated me.

"No no NO DON'T DO THIS" I screamed watching him walk away wiping tears away from his face. I was so weak but I would never give up. "Please" I muttered dragging my almost lifeless body across the floor trying to reach him. I knew it was pointless. I collapsed back onto the floor. Over in the distance I could a shiny gold ring laying on the floor. Glistening in the moonlight.

He was gone.

Maybe forever. **-E**

"you always say that" Rydel sighed. I wish she would give up asking.

"I know because it is" I lied. I pulled up the sleeve of my top and began slowly rubbing the scar upon my elbow. It wasn't complicated at all.

It just hurt too much.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it and make sure to review. **


	3. One Last Chance

**So another chapter yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I have now decided to update this fanfic every Saturday evening just to stop people asking when the next chapter is out ok. IT WILL BE OUT EVERY SATURDAY. This chapter has no flashbacks but a very special conversation1 Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_ One Last Chance

**_Freshman year I saw your face_**

**_Now it's graduation day_**

It was around 10am when we finally reached our destination.

I had spent most of the journey in my bunk scrolling through my twitter and giving the fans a little chat. This "little chat" ended up being 4 hours long but I didn't hear the fans complaining. I loved the fans. They were like my rock when things got heavy. I knew I could always count on them to make me smile.

The bus pulled up outside of our venue for the night. We would normally be at our hotel by now but since we were to travel over night the bus would be our sleeping arrangements this time. Outside was quite misty making me want to snuggle up in my blanket until winter was over. However, being on the top bunk I could see almost everything that went on in this bus. One think took my instant dislike.

Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland were all at the front of the bus eating what looked like pancakes. I don't why I wasn't informed of this but that wasn't the thing I was talking about. On the opposite side of the bus sat Ellington. By himself he was on the phone glancing up now and again to make sure no one heard him. I didn't think he realised I was still in my bunk.

"No we can't talk now." He grunted trying to keep his voice down. "how about I meet you later, before the show I'm sure I could sneak out" he continued still watching straight ahead for any intruders. Oh Ellington I thought to myself, there was no way I was letting him sneak out alone. "Okay tonight at 7 there is a café down the road. ok bye" He paused before saying goodbye showing he was resentful to. Who was he talking to?

I thought it was safer if I stayed in my bunk until he had passed otherwise he could have thought I was eavesdropping. Which I was. Almost an hour later he still hadn't moved. Getting fed up of the confined space I was in I decided to jump out my bunk and join him in the back. Maybe I could get something out of him this way.

Awkwardly I sat down on the sofa about 2 feet away from him. His eyes seemed to be glued on the screen in front.

"What you erm watching?" I asked crossing my legs to stop them from shaking nervously which they did in situations like this.

"Thor" he replied quite simply. This obviously meant he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Any good?" I asked even though I had watched this many times before.

"Yeah...why are you even talking to me" The look he gave me was very similar to the ones my mom gave me when I wouldn't tidy my room.

"I thought you looked lonely so I would come and join you." I missed just sitting and talking to him. We used to do this all the time. I can still remember when we were at the park on my birthday. It was late so it was quite dark out. We hid underneath the slide talking for hours about the house we where going to get and how many children we wanted. Not long after though we got caught by the police and sent back home. It took me a while to explain to my parents why I was at the park at 1am with Ratliff.

"Well I don't need the company." He snarled turning his head back at the screen uninterested in me. As we were still alone I thought this was the best opportunity I had to have this conversation with him. Without gaining any permission I shut the double door leading to the back and used the microphone stand resting against the wall to keep it locked.

"What are you doing" Ellington asked fighting with me as I took the remote and turned off the movie. "Ross?" I wish he would stop complaining some times and just let me speak.

"We are having this conversation now if you like it or not." I demanded. This was a new side to me but if it got him to shut up I would go with it.

"What conversation" I knew he knew what I meant but just wanted me to say it anyway.

"about us" I replied now sitting opposite him on the Minnie table we had in the back area. It has been a while since I had looked into his eyes like this and our knees were touching slightly. His hands were locked together but the nervous sweat starting to appear was clearly visible. "This may be awkward and whatever but I think its the right time." I began as I noticed him relax a little in his seat.

"Are you sure its the right time?" He asked clearly resentful of having this conversation when the rest of my family were only a few feet away down the hall.

"Its been 4 years. I think now is the right time before we end up killing each other" We both laughed. This did ease the tension between us. He may still hate me but I could still be straight forward and tell him anything. But there was a problem. I didn't know where to start. Neither did he by the silence lurking in the air.

"so" I began awkwardly making a weird noise with my mouth feeling my legs start to shake. "Let me start off the way I do every time we talk. I'm sorry." I could see him wanting to interrupt so I softly placed my hand on his knee. This was to get him to stay silent however I felt some pleasure out of this. "I know I have said this more than enough times for you to get annoyed but I have never really explained to you what I meant by saying sorry" I looked at him to see if he had noticed my hand still upon his lap. He hadn't. All he did was nod wanting me to continue.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this or what I was going to say but I knew by the end of it we would be friends again. We would not be leaving the bus until we were.

"When I first met you I was just a 14 year old boy from Colorado beginning his journey in high school. I was scared lonely even. But on the first day I had algebra class. There was a boy sitting at the back of the class by himself. I don't know what it was but something made me go and sit by him. I remember I asked him for a pen and as he handed me it our hands touched a little. We pulled back straight away neither of us knowing that we would be holding hands again very shortly." Ellington simply smiled as he recalled the memory of our first meeting. I loved this story.

"Carry on" He nodded eager to hear where I was going with this.

"Over the next week I got to know this boy better. He made me feel safe. I wasn't afraid anymore or lonely. He saved me. He was the greatest friend I ever had. It was about 6 months after our first meeting I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Every time I was with him I would get butterflies. He told me he got them two. We had our first kiss under the bleachers during gym practice. Everything changed from that moment on. I knew that I would love this boy no matter what. 4 years later here I am still loving that same boy." I could see he was now relaxed and smiling which I took as a good sign. I slowly edged my hand further up his leg heading towards his hand.

However, I was beaten to it as he grabbed my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I hurt this boy. Everything came crashing down right in front of me. I thought I lost him forever." I decided to end the story here and get to the point of this conversation. "I need you Ellington. Without you I feel lost. I'm still that 14 year old boy on the first day of high school. I don't no where I'm going or what I'm doing. It doesn't matter if we're not a couple I still love you and I know you still love me. I can't bare it any longer not being able to come and talk to you or just mess about like we used to. You don't know how sorry I am. I will always regret what I did to you for the rest of my life." I stopped as I noticed a small tear drizzling down from his face. The fact that he was smiling reassured me it was a happy tear.

"You will always be my best friend." He whispered letting one more tear flow. "Its been horrible being away from you. I was just scared" He stopped.

"Scared of what?" I knew he was hurt but never scared.

"Scared I would fall in love with you again. Scared about the band finding out. Scared of getting hurt." Slowly the smile on his face began to fade. I could tell he was remembering the break up. "But now I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"I would never hurt you. All those years ago wasn't my fault. I had no choice. She forced me." "I know I know" He interrupted squeezing my hand harder trying to calm me down. Just the thought of her made me sick inside.

"Its ok Ross. Its in the past now." It was weird I guess to hear him say words to me other than "I hate you" but I could get used to this. I had my best friend back. That's all that mattered. "Now come here. I'm dying just sitting here." he smiled leaning over to hug me. Our first hug in four years. It felt electric. His body on mine once again. Now I know we were just friends and this would probably stay like this for ever but I didn't care. I loved having him in my arms.

All this emotion made the phone call earlier on completely slip my mind. That was until he said he need to go into town before the show. The conversation that followed just felt like old times. Us together laughing. Paradise. We both forgot we had a show to do tonight. We were to busy being happy. His smile was the best thing about this. The way he was smiling because of me and how I had made him happy again.

Even though we weren't there we could hear the others practicing Rydel's new cover for the show tonight. I'm sure they could manage without us for a moment. Or maybe someone would come and get us. Hopefully not the second option. I didn't want to leave this room.

"Hey" I began remembering something. "you said before you were scared of the band finding out? Finding out what? That you're gay or you were dating me?" I asked intrigued. It was weird labelling us as gay considering we had both had girlfriends before we dated. But there was another problem with the term gay. I had never looked at another guy. The only guy I found attractive was him. Funny huh?

"That we were dating. I wouldn't want the others to find out that were sneaking around the house doing stuff we shouldn't have been doing. Especially when we were home alone." He continued smiling. I liked it when he talked about us dating. It felt as if we still were.

"You two dated?" A voice came form behind us. The microphone stand had now fallen onto the sofa and the door was wide open.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Ooh cliff hanger! Haha what do you think will happen and who that voice was? Keep reviewing for more :)**


	4. The Secret

**So this is continued from the last chapter which I left at a bit of a cliff-hanger! Thanks for all the reviews** **and I hope this one doesn't disappoint you. There isn't any flashbacks again but there will be in the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Secret's Out_

I felt sick.

8 years I had managed to keep me and him a secret and I was sure I could keep it like that for another 8.

But no. This time I had gone too far now feeling myself turn white physically and mentally.

"I'm waiting" Riker moaned tapping his feet while standing with his arms crossed in the door way. I wasn't quite sure which one of us would speak first but I had a feeling it was going to be me. I was correct.

"What? Dating? Us? No" I stuttered trying as hard as I could to keep my dinner down.

"I just heard you Ross. You can not hide this time." He continued glaring at Ellington a little more than he did to me. This is what I was afraid of not me getting hurt but him.

"but I can run" Winking directly at Riker I leapt from my seat and proceeded to run down the bus him following me closely. He was almost on my tail. No one really questioned why the pair of us had just dashed out the bus and I wasn't complaining.

"Ross" I heard Riker yelling partly out of breathe as I had now managed to make it to the end of the road from where the bus was parked. I wasn't stopping here. Until he grabbed me that was. My arm was seized in his grasp twisting me round like a tornado.

"what" I grunted loudly, probably louder than I should have. "You've got me" sarcastically I added.

"Dude why didn't tell me you're gay" Riker began whispering the last part being aware that we were outside in the street. We couldn't risk anyone else finding out what had happened.

"I'm not" I lied. Half lied. In his eyes I could tell he didn't believe me.

"so what you just hooked up with Ellington and called it dating?" as much as I hated to believe it he was right. There was no way getting out of this.

"Fine. But before you go blabbing I didn't plan any of this. It sort of just happened" Probably the only truth that would arise in this conversation.

"So it just happened that you ended up in another guys pants after breaking up with your girlfriend." Arms crossed, eyebrows raised it was clear he disapproved.

"dude will you quit it with the sex jokes." My hand flew up into the air as I protested. You tell them one thing and all they go on about is the sexual side of things. Not that I didn't love that about Ellington. "and yes it did just happen. I guess I just fell for him."

Disgusted. Hurt. Appalled.

Just a few words to describe the look on Riker's face.

"You disgusting little creep." Riker muffled through clenched teeth. "I thought you were my brother and all this time you have been wanting to take a look at my junk" "Its not like that" I interrupted. "I've... Showered with you" Whispered Riker, teeth still in contact tears forming in his eyes. No idea why he was crying, he looked angry not upset.

Heart Broken. Distraught. Weakened.

Just a few words to describe how_** I**_ was feeling.

"You're my brother you are supposed to support me tell me what to do." Now I found myself in tears.

"Brother. I don't know the meaning of the word." the look in his eyes I knew he really meant it. Nothing could stop the tears from flowing now. Waterfalls were being created from my eyes. Well not quite but that's what it felt like.

"so you're saying that you don't want to be my brother anymore because I dated your best friend in high school...which was four years ago may I add." It was weird how I felt myself almost begging for him to accept it when normally this wouldn't affect me. "You can't just ban me from your life" I added.

"No but I can ban Ellington. Both of you. You only speak to me during R5 rehearsals and shows. Other than that you are nothing to me." That was it. All he had to say had been said, all he had needed to do had been done. The now distraught Riker slummed his way back to the bus giving Ellington a glare as he jumped back onto our mobile home. I didn't realise he was standing the in the entrance. He must of heard quite a few things or a least been able to see my tears as they continued to flow. With a couple seconds pause he now began to walk over to me with a look of worry on his face.

"You ok?" His soft voice whispered while his warm arms and body wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

"No" I coughed. It was hard for him to see me cry. I could tell by the way he closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain in mine. Riker's decision wouldn't affect just me but the both of us. I just needed a way to tell him. "He's done with us" Finally I said resting my head between the gap in Ellington's shoulder.

"What do you mean done?" Ellington spoke with a muffled tone as his head still rested on top of mine. Softly his hand stroked the back of my head ruffling his fingers through my blonde hair. Just they way he was holding me so tight and close to his chest made me feel safe and connected.

"He doesn't want us anywhere near him. We are creeps to him. Nothing but a pair of people who were stupid enough to fall in love. I tried telling him it was a long time ago but he wouldn't listen." A sentence which should have taken 2 seconds to say to at least 5 minutes with me pausing between each word unable to hold back any more tears.

"You know what Ross. We don't need him. We know what happened between us and we know that now we are just friends. Best friends. If he doesn't chose to believe us then it's his loss." Ellington's voice became softer and quieter almost calming to me. Forever we could stay like this. If only I could never leave this spot with him wrapped around me. "Now wipe those tears and we will go back in the bus and watch a movie or something." Finally he finished now holding me at arms length and using his thumb to wipe away a tear from underneath my eye.

"Thanks for being here for me" I smiled.

"Always" he replied giving me a small nudge towards the bus. All eyes were upon us as we arrived back on board. Except from Riker's. To ignore any question that came with awkward answers I went straight to the back of the bus to turn on the TV. Unluckily Ellington wasn't so fortunate.

"What's wrong?" Stormie asked looking straight at him almost with evil in her eyes.

"Nothing. He is just upset about something someone said about him in a magazine." Ellington answered calmly and quite natural, looking over to Riker sitting all smug in the corner. "I said we would watch a movie to cheer him up so if you'll excuse me." He finished before walking into the back area and locking the door behind him.

We had decided to watch Romeo and Juliette, My favourite movie. He didn't mid watching something romantic like this with me especially considering he was sitting so close with his arm cradled around me. If anyone walked in now they couldn't help but think we were on a date. I would.

The movie was over quite quickly as we were rushed into sound check and our meet and greet session. Ellington and I stayed together at one end in the photo line while Riker was on the other. Surprisingly no one really suspected a thing in the photos considering I was almost always in the middle and Ell was next to Rydel most of the time. The Q&A came across some awkward times when fans asked questions about us being single and words to describe others. Most of all one fan asked if Riker liked being my older brother. I'm not sure if he was lying or not but I was 99 per cent sure he was.

Relief filled me from head to toe when we got off that stage and into the dressing rooms. I managed to secure one to myself and locked the door before anyone could enter. It wasn't until I looked at my clock that I remembered I had a job to do. It had now turned 6:30pm and I could here a door closing from across the hall. Ellington was sneaking out to meet his mystery caller. With the door opened slightly I waited until he had reached the end of the corridor before leaving the room myself and following him out of the venue.

Deep down I did feel a little guilty following him around after he had comforted me today. However knowing that he had a secret that the band didn't know made me want to find out more. You know in case I needed to blackmail him or something.

Ellington carried on down the road until he reached a small coffee shop occupied with only 5 people. Outside stood a young girl about our age smiling as he approached and hugged him before taking him inside. His secret caller was a girl. Intrigued to know more I followed him into the shop sitting on a table in the corner pretending to read a newspaper held high in front of my face. With there only being a small amount of people I could managed to hear them whisper in deep conversation.

"Have you decided yet?" The girl asked with a soft voice.

"No not yet." Ellington replied with a worried look on his face of how she would respond.

"when are you going to make a decision." "It's not that easy ok" He interrupted taking the girl aback a little. "What you're asking me to do will change my whole life. There are still people here who I love and I can't risk loosing them again." Again? He was defiantly talking about me.

"Ellington I'm your girlfriend. You should love me and listen to the decisions I wasn't you to make. You are much better than R5. You have the potential to go even futher. William is offering you the change to become a worldwide star and you can not pass this up." She grunted stirring he coffee quite quickly.

"ok I'm sorry Kelly I just need a bit more time. Things have changed since he set the offer an I'm not sure I can do it anymore." Ellington said calmly a bit scared that the coffee was going to end up all over him any second now.

"As long as you promise to think about it more" Kelly asked now taking a small sip from the mug.

"I will" He responded kissing her gently on the lips and sitting back down before anyone noticed.

Ellington had a girlfriend? Who was William? And what did he offer him?

All these thought built up in my head only leading to one outcome.

"You have a girlfriend?" I shouted standing up and placing the newspaper down onto the table. The contents of the coffee shop was now staring at me, although that wasn't very many. Ellington and his so called girlfriend Kelly now stared at me with wide eyes.

oops.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter! Hope you liked it! and if you would like to be told when the next chapter is out leave your twitter user name in the review section and I will tweet you when it next gets updated :) Review for more!See you next Saturday**


	5. Lie To Me

**Hey guys firstly sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks! I just didn't have any idea what to write in this chapter and the didn't have any internet to upload it! But finally here it is! Sorry its short its mostly just a filler chapter! If you have any ideas of you would like to happen then please put them in the comments and maybe the next update will sooner? Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Lie To Me**_

"Ross listen" Ellington howled following me down the street almost on my heels. I panicked in the coffee shop and decided I had to escape as quickly as possible, Kelly didn't look too pleased at how Ellington left her for me. "Ross will you just stop and listen to me" Honestly this reminded me of when we broke up, but in reverse. Eventually I would have to stop I didn't know exactly where I was going.

"What" I screamed a little louder than I had hoped to scaring both Ellington and the people in the street a little. However I kept on walking.

"Will you just stop" He continued to shout following me a little out of breath. I could hardly hear him over all the screaming. Wait screaming? Crap. Fans. I forgot that we still had a show tonight. Ignoring all the confused looks and the screams and the paper clutched in the outstretched hands I continued to walk past them and the bus still not quite sure where I would end up. Ellington however, being the sweetheart he is stopped various times for pictures and autographs but cleverly ignored the "why are you fighting" questions.

By the time I got to the end of the road Ellington had just past the bus running as quick as he could despite the sweat raining form his face to catch up with me.

"ROSS I'M BEING SERIOUS" I heard him call from a good ten feet away now starting to slow his pace and give up. "IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN" This was a lie. But Ellington **_never_** lied.

"Not wise to bribe someone who is angry with you" Smirking I turned to see him when he finally reached the end of the road not exactly sure what he would say to this.

"Ross I don't want to fight, we have only just made things right between us." "then why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear excuses and just wanted an explanation.

"I knew you would react like this" "and what's this about a life changing decision and hurting people again because I know you were talking about me" I interrupted again with my voice a little stern. The look in his eyes I knew he was getting annoyed.

"Will you stop that" he yelled almost near his breaking point. "I'm trying to explain but you keep interrupting" My mouth remained closed this time. Simply I nodded him to carry on. "Kelly and I have been dating for a few months and I didn't want to tell anyone because Kelly is Riker's ex but since he's done with me I guess it's ok now." Riker had a girlfriend? No one tells me anything in this family. As confusing as it all was he still hadn't told me about this important decision, until I mentioned it that was.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Suddenly his voice became soft and jumpy portraying signs of anxiety and nerves. "I've been offered a movie" finally he spoke clenching his hands in font of him however I wasn't sure why as this was good news. "Its a 4 movie deal...in New York meaning I have to leave the band" There it was. New York. 2913 miles away. Leave the band.

"What" Muttering I asked him shaking slightly in my oversized jacket.

"Nothings final yet I haven't even said I would do the movie yet. But if I do accept you will be the first person I will tell" "Your moving" I interrupted for the final time that evening.

"I don't want to leave you. This is already hard for me as it is." Ellington whimpered wiping away one single tear from his eyes. "When are you leaving?" Completely ignoring him I asked now fully aware the fans where edging closer snapping all the pictures they could get.

"I haven't decided anything yet." I wasn't really sure what happened next but all I knew I found myself in tears crying into Ellington's shoulders still able to see the flashes from cameras in the distance. "Whatever I decide it will be okay" Repeatedly he said rubbing his hand through my hair. It wouldn't be okay though. He didn't know I still loved him.

I loved him more than he would ever know.

* * *

The show was all right I guess. I mean it was the best it could have been with everything that had gone on that day. Me knowing Ellington might be leaving, Riker now dis owning and not knowing what the fans were doing with those pictures they took before of me and Ellington crying on the street together.

After the show was thee part that got me the most. Complete silence on the bus. No one spoke as tensions were high throughout all compartments with our mom trying her hardest to make sure everyone got something to eat and drink before they got to bed. I was the first to climb up in my bunk and it didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

**-F **It was a Monday. First up that day was maths class which I hated along with the rest of the no good creatures that attended this school. However today was different. Strangely I could feel something was about to happen. Being the new kid I had yet to have a seat as I wondered into the half damp classroom with only one seat empty. It was next to a boy with medium length hair a golden brown colour. He looked nice and by that I mean someone who wouldn't rip out my eyeballs and eat them for lunch or something like that. Nervously I walked over to him my hand clenched to the strap of my backpack.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

"Um no take a seat" He smiled. Wow. Just that smile felt like I was in heaven and he was greeting me at the door. Cheesy I know but that was the best way to describe it. "I'm Ellington" Continuing he held out his hand as I sat down.

"Ross" I replied taking his hand and shaking it firmly. I was a little distracted by soft touch.

"So where have you moved from" He asked opening his book onto a page that looked like ink had just been sprawled over the page and wall collectively called equations.

"Colorado" Finally I muttered after a while of me actually forgetting where I was from. He was just too distracting.

"Ooh that's nice so did you move here alone or something?" By this point I was wondering why he was asking so many questions and if he knew I was shaking inside just being his presence.

"Um no I have moved here my whole family I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. You should meet them sometime" Not sure why I said this, if anything I wanted to keep him for myself.

"I should, hey maybe you could point them out to me at lunch that's if you would like to sit with me?" Smirking he asked placing his head on his hand that rested upon the table and tilted his boy to face me.

Did he really just ask that?

"Of course" I replied a little too eager, I didn't want to scare him. Maybe it was too late.

"Great." We were told to keep quiet by the teacher at the front of the class room who looked like she was from the dinosaur age maybe even older with wrinkles that big. Maths dragged with a lot of awkward yet cute eye contact between me and Ellington. Sitting at the back of a dark and drab classroom did have its perks. I think in that moment I was happy, I had finally found someone who I could smile with that wasn't related to me. Maybe I had found my new best friend. Or possibly more **~E**

My eyes opened slowly as I fought to keep them shut, I didn't want to wake up from this dream. But the sight I awoke to was worth it. Now getting quite dark everyone had decided to come to bed leaving the rest of the bus empty. Opposite from me was a sleeping Ellington. He was peaceful with his eyes closed and mouth opened slightly his head resting gently on his hand under his pillow. Smiling I continued to stare at his true beauty, the reason I fell in love with him all those years ago. Until he opened his eyes that was.

"Ross" confused his said trying to keep his eyes open. "Are you staring at me" he continued.

"Maybe" I whispered not sure how this would go with both of us half asleep.

"I'm sexy aren't I" He giggled now his eyes half closed again.

"Very" I agreed with a smile, however I was telling the truth.

"You are to. I love you" Ellington drooled. "I always have and I always will" He finished before falling back asleep this time snoring a little.

Wait? Did he mean that? Or was that sleep talking?

Trying to ignore the insanity that just happened I placed my head back onto the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. Maybe I would ask him about it in the morning.

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoy and keep commenting on ideas or just if you love the story :) Bye bye **


	6. Who are you?

**I'm back! Sorry for the very late update shout at me if you want to! But this chapter took a long time to write as I ran out of ideas but now I know where it is going updates should be a lot faster. Ok enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking of the night before. Sitting there in the dark in the makeshift kitchen we had slotted into the tour bus. Despite the fact I was exhausted I was still fully aware of what Ellington said. However, I'm not sure he was.

"morning" Rocky whispered walking through the curtain in nothing but his underwear. Secretly I hoped it was Ellington now would have been the best opportunity to ask him.

"morning" I replied pushing the rest of the breakfast bar I managed to find in my mouth before getting up to leave the bus.

"where are you going?" Softly Rocky asked beginning to make pancakes I wanted so badly.

"for a walk" not saying anything else I left the bus in only my pyjamas and my phone in my pocket, luckily I had placed it in there when I fell asleep. The cool air was sure to wake me up as I closed the door behind me not sure where I was actually meant to go in a parking lot, but I was sure I would find a place. I was planning on having a little quiet time, that was until Rydel shot of the bus with her phone in hand frantically running toward me.

"Ross ROSS" She screamed grabbing me on the shoulder otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stop. "look" suddenly her sparkly pink phone was thrown into my face the page open was our twitter page. Just like she encouraged me I began to read not understanding at first what the meaning of this was. It was the third of fourth comment down it finally hit me what was happening.

"WHAT" was all that was able to appear from my mouth. Hundreds and hundreds of questions and comments and photos all of me and Ellington, hugging, looking all cute together as they called it.

"Explain Ross" My mother always told me never to ignore a girl when she got angry, but this time I had no choice but to ignore her. There was no way I was going to tell her about us, about everything that we had been through not after the reaction Riker had. "if you don't tell me I will get Ellington to" knowing Ellington as well as I did I knew he would never lie, especially not to Rydel.

"ok ok" I sighed hopefully Rydel would be more of the caring type. "back in high school, may I remind you it was 4 years ago, me and Ellington dated" the silence that followed was agonising. Being rejected before made me more nervous for her reaction I had already lost one member of my family and I didn't plan on using another.

"why didn't you tell me" surprisingly she was smiling, a huge grin was upon her face and a twinkle in her eye. I was sucked in my her arms as she embraced me in a wide armed hug.

"so you don't hate me?" I muffled between her shoulders quite confused.

"Why would I hate you? Ross this is amazing I wish I would have known early. I could always sense something about you two when you were together." she squeezed harder until I was physically unable to breath under all of her hair and glitter.

"That's not what Riker said. Now he has nothing to do with me or Ellington accept band rehearsal and shows." Rydel displayed a look of horror and anger on her face when she pulled away from the hug, I was quite lucky she did other wise I might have not had a head left attached to my body.

"Wait Riker said this? our Riker? the boy who wouldn't even kill a fly for me the other day?" I nodded "that's it that boy is going to get a little bit of Rydel's tough loving." with that amount of determination burning up inside I had to wrap my arms around her to wrangle in her in.

"no don't, you and him are the only ones that know. Oh and Kelly" That last part I didn't really think about before I said it out loud, an instant mistake.

"Kelly? Who's she?" Once again I had no choice but to tell her, anyway now she had been so caring to me I had to give her some reward back.

"Ellington's girlfriend. I saw the two of them together and he told me she was getting him to move to New York with him and leave the band." Now I was saying back to Rydel Kelly didn't seem like a nice girl what so ever.

"What?" it only took her a few minutes to absorb everything I had said and come up with an instant and successful plan. "Ross you have to date him again." I shrugged my shoulders to cover up the fact I had been trying to do that ever since we broke up. "yes its obvious that you two still love each other so why don't you get back together and maybe he will stay." I hated to disappoint her.

"oh but its not that easy. He hated me after what I did to him." it was the truth, but maybe I did leave out a little bit where we totally made up again yesterday hence this conversation staring in the first place.

"ok what did you exactly do"

* * *

"hey dude" Ellington whispered to Riker as he walked past his bunk completely forgetting the fact he said he didn't want anything to do with him.

"what did you say" Riker snarled pulling his leg firmly so he was now level with him on the second shelf of beds. The force was pretty strong making Ellington's knees buckled a little as he went down.

"All I said was hi, Riker you really need to get over it" This was a mistake on his half he should have known what he was getting himself into.

"What get over the fact you have been making out with my younger bother? you disgust me" Riker snarled abruptly have a resemblance to a lion watching it's pray.

"not accepting the fact that your brother was happy with a guy? you disgust me." this pushed it a little too far for Riker especially this early in the morning. Using his hand still clutching to Ellington's leg he swiftly flicked them forwards causing Ellington to flip forward smashing his head on the corner of the bunk as he went creating a thumping noise.

"Ellington" Rocky wailed running up to him and noticing there was blood flowing from his head. "Riker what did you do" he asked getting himself in a panic mode over his friend who could be bleeding to death.

"I didn't do anything" Riker lied trying to keep calm over the fact he had just injured one of his best friends over something silly. "Mom" he called alarming Stormie and Mark in the bunks further back down the bus. Rocky held Ellington's head in his hand using his shirt to block the bleeding despite it still managing to go through his shirt. This was a great time for me and Rydel to walk back on to the bus.

My face dropped. Seeing him there bleeding, unconscious and pale made me physically sick to my stomach.

"What happened" I screamed running over to him making it a bit too obvious I still cared about him.

"He fell and hit his head on the bunk beads." Rocky explained looking up at Riker with a sly expression, I knew he had something to do with it.

"Okay calm down we have to get him to hospital now" Stormie yelled as Mark ran towards the steering wheel as the driver was sleeping on the other bus. Rydel crouched down behind me and placed her arms around my neck noticing that I was about to cry.

"It will be okay" she whispered in my ear making sure I was the only one to hear her and no one else clicked on even though now would be a good time to tell everyone as they would get slightly suspicious if I stayed at the hospital for a while. "just stay calm" she continued as I paced my shaking hand into hers. At a time like this I could really use my older brother, but this time I think he was the one to blame.

* * *

I never liked the hospital. The sense of death and pain always hit me when I was in the waiting room or even just driving past it. Furiously my legs began to shake as my heart beat faster I was surprised it didn't explode out of my chest. Riker sat opposite me with a pale face and his hands clutched together, just seeing him there made me lose my temper ;I just snapped.

"You" I stood up pointing to him luckily the waiting room was a private one so no one else could see me potentially maul my brother. "I know you had something to do with this"

"No I didn't" he quaked, I had never seen him this scared but none of that mattered.

"I know it was you. The crap you have been putting us through" Raising my voice all attention was now on me. "you couldn't accept that we were happy, that we might have actually had a change together and now he could be dying. Oh I swear if he dies I am going to kill you" Rydel's arms grasped around mine tightly leaving the others confused as to why I would kill my own brother. My voice became deep and shaky trying to loosen her grip on my arms not caring what anyone thought.

"What's going on Ross?" Mother asked speaking for my dad, Rocky and Ryland too.

"Oh nothing just the fact that he is a no good lying ass hole who is going to pay" the anger bubbled up inside me burning my insides and flowing through my veins, even I was sacred of what I was capable of doing to him if Rydel ever let go.

"its not my fault you two are homos" cautiously he whispered only just clear enough for me to her him.

"THAT'S IT" I furiously shouted yanking my arms from Rydel's hold and launched over to his seat grabbing onto any possible flesh made visible scratching until he was in the same pain Ellington was right now. Despite Rydel, Rocky and my dad now trying to remove me from him I continued to attack digging my fingers into his skin wanting to show him my anger and pain. Eventually using all of his strength Rocky managed to remove me from Riker lifting me off the ground, taking me to the other side of the room and locking me into a chair with his hands over my wrists.

"you two explain now" Ryland demanded shaking worrying about his two brothers sweating and one of them now covered in scratches. Fortunately there was no time to.

"Ellington Ratliff" A nurse called and we all nodded expecting the worst news. "He's fine you can see him now if you want" The relief I got was electrifying. Honestly I hadn't been this happy since I first laid my eyes on him. We all began to get up out of our seats and follow the nurse, that was until Rocky locked me back into place.

"you aren't going anywhere until you calm down" Rocky ordered signalling Riker to run past me before I attacked again.

"No" Rydel called. "Let him go he needs to I'll take him in first. Riker you stay there." She outstretched her hand and I took it leading me to the door where he was lying behind. "I know you care about him but just don't do that again ok" she asked stopping me from opening the door until I had promised.

"Ok I won't. But he was asking for it" Rydel giggled as she squeezed my hand tighter opening the door and revealing the still pale but now conscious Ellington. Seeing him smiling as we walked up to his bed gave me a sense of comfort and brought a warmth to my heart.

"hey Ellington" Rydel smiled sitting next to his bed still holding my hand firmly.

"Rydel" he replied in a daze, just having surgery he was still confused under the gas they gave him.

"You look good" I said looking at his perfect skin even if it was pale. He turned to look at me and frowned.

"who are you" He asked with wide eyes.

* * *

**ooooh plot twist! hope you like the chapter 10 more reviews for the next chapter :)**


End file.
